The story of a pal: a tale of Fox Grey and Liger
by Trentsenna
Summary: Fox and Liger travel to Ponyville to meet a pen pal of Fox's. But turning their hunt for her Liger and Fox make friends with two ponies who adore Liger's odd species. But during their visit Liger wants to visit her Zebra parents, but she finds that they are no longer in the Everfree forest.


Chapter One~

Fox woke up excitedly to the sound of Liger calling for Mail Time. Fox had been exchanging letters with a pony down in Ponyville for a couple of years now, today was the day Fox was going to go down to Ponyville to meet her pen pal. Liger pranced around the living room straightening up, "so, do I get to come too?" Fox giggled as she placed their bags outside, "of course you do, why wouldn't you come?" Liger shrugged, but ran upstairs to get one last thing. Fox sat in the taxi and waited for Liger's return, "what is taking her so long?" Liger came huffing and puffing for air, "I found it!" Fox raised an eyebrow at her, "what in Equestria were you looking for?" Liger held up the first book about her that Fox wrote, "I never leave home without it, its my favorite." Fox blushed and urged her into the taxi, "I know you want to see your family too." Liger smiled really big, "my odd family of zebras." Fox laughed, "yes, your family of zebras. Now please be calm on the train, last time you nearly flipped it." Liger nodded and licked her arm, "I promise."

As the two young ponies set out to meet a new friend they realized that they didn't plan a place to stay while they were their. "Fox, will we be staying with your pen pal? Do you even know their name? What if no one likes us?" Liger freaked out and shrunk down in the seat. Fox patted her on the head with her hoof, "don't worry Liger, if all else fails we can ask to stay in a hotel or something, though I'm not sure they have them." Liger got excited for some odd reason, "I wonder if they have zap-apple pie, I always wanted to try it. Lance said he visited Ponyville as a colt and got to eat a zap-apple. He said it tasted like Princess Celestia blessed him with the taste of a rainbow. But then his father says that rainbows taste terrible, I have no idea. I just really want to eat some!" Liger jumped up in her seat and the other ponies looked at her strangely. "Liger, please calm yourself. We are almost there for Celestia's sake," Fox levitated their luggage before they reached their stop. Liger leaped onto the green grass and then proceeded to roll around in it, "ah, I'm never allowed to do this in Canterlot." Fox giggled, "the guards are so uptight, like you are going to ruin Canterlot by rolling in the grass." Princess Twilight trotted by the station but paid no mind to the ponies. Liger sat up, "something must be up if the Princess isn't saying hello to any pony." Fox shrugged, "official Princess business I guess." Liger pranced through the street followed by Fox with the luggage. A loud crash reached Fox's ears as she put down the luggage to see Liger and a purple pony on the ground. Liger was on top of the mare and was apologizing frantically, "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, I've never truly been in Ponyville before." As the pony stood up she shook the dust off herself, he blonde braid flopped to her side, "no, my apologizes. I wasn't looking at...where...i was...are you a pony hybrid?" The pony circled around Liger, "um, Fox, am I a pony hybrid?" Fox nodded, "yes Liger, you are a cat-pony hybrid." Liger looked surprised, "how long have I been a hybrid?" Fox shrugged, "I think all of your life." Liger was still stunned, "wow, I didn't know that." Fox cocked her head to one side, "are you serious?" Liger giggled under her breath. The other pony stopped and stared at Liger with the hint of a smile, "may I study you? Not to be rude, but I would love to learn about your hybrid." Liger shrugged, "sure, I'm used to it by now." Fox gave Liger a sad look, "oh, sorry we didn't catch your name." The pony bowed, "my name is Bani." Liger gasped, "do you ban people?" She looked at Liger oddly, "um, no, I have a love for learning." Liger frowned, "ok, not as cool, but ok." Bani gave Liger a piece of paper showing her where she lives, then Bani left to go buy some items for research.

Fox tried looking for her friends house based off of their letters, "I still can't find it. What if she gave me a false description?" Liger trotted through the street, "who cares, we are in a beautiful town in the country." Fox wasn't sure Liger understood, "Liger, if we don't find out where she lives we will have to return to Canterlot." Liger froze, "we can't go back to Canterlot now!" Fox shrugged, "then you have to help me find out where she lives." Liger smiled, "alright, where should we start?" Fox pointed at a library, "they might have a map of the town, or a book that can help us find a place to stay at least." Liger of course looked to see if her books were their, they were not far from the Daring Doo books of course. "Fox, my books you wrote are here!" Liger exclaimed. "Shh!" ponies hushed her from all over the library. "Sorry," she whispered. A pony with yellow hair sat in a chair off to the side and was scribbling on a sketchpad, she kept looking up at Liger. "Um, may I help you?" Liger got in the ponies face. The pony pushed her face in Liger's, "this is a free library, I can do what I want." Liger gritted her teeth, "well where I come from ponies don't stare rudely. They look away like you don't exist." The pony was confused and shook her head, "wait what?" Liger laughed and sat back, "my name is Liger, and you seem pretty hot headed." The pony smiled proudly, "that's my name too." Liger fell back laughing, "are you serious? That is amazing." Fox came over to see what Liger was going on about, "Liger, this is a library, you need to quiet down before we get kicked out." Hothead waved off Fox, "let her do what she wants, they don't kick ponies out of this place. If they did I wouldn't be here." Fox rolled her eyes at the both of them with a laugh, "well, I'll be over there if you need me Liger." Liger nodded and turned back to Hothead, "so what were you doing?" Hothead turned her sketch pad to Liger, "I drew a little sketch of you. I've never seen another pony like you." Liger blushed, "I get that a lot, but many ponies don't know how I am like this either." Hothead and Liger talked about themselves as Fox researched where her friend could live.


End file.
